How I Stuck it To the Man
by Lt.SnakeFin
Summary: Note: sorry they forced my hand. Real Summary:The temptation was just to strong to resist? Alright Sasuke, but don't be tempted to come back because there will be nothing for you to comeback to. I'll make sure of it.-Why are all my stores angry and broken?


I apologize for the fact I am doing this but you can blame fanfic because for some reason unknown to me it requires me to write five stories to be eligible to be a beta. This makes no sense to me because since when does the fact you're not a writer affect your ability to read and recognize mistakes in other people's writing. Never fanfic I just want to edit stories not write my own why would you subject people to that fate (i.e. mistakenly reading this). Don't fear I will write stories but it will take a while and all I can give you right now are some brief mock-ups. They of course will look like stories short ones that I will make better I promise those of you who clicked on this title.

* * *

Punch. Kick. Or Temptation.

Punch. Kick. Punch punch. Kick.

He couldn't stop the rhythm of it all. They told him to deal with it so he was. He was doing what they wanted; he was letting it all out. His red-clouded mind couldn't understand why they were upset. Why were they just standing there? Sakura was standing there watching him with that look on her face. Pity, Ha. Why did she pity him he was fine he was more than fine.

Punch punch. Kick. Punch. Kick.

Iruka had horror in his eyes he was trying to hide it but Naruto can see. The man was afraid but of what. Was he scared I would hurt myself or worried that I would lash out at them next?

Kick. Kick. Punch. Kick. Punch.

Kakashi good ol' Kakashi that was the one he wasn't sure about, not with that mask on he could never be sure. He looked the same as always but in his eyes unlike Iruka I could see an understanding of why I was doing this. I think he could, I think he's the only one who could ever know what I'm feeling. Then again Obito didn't leave by choice. Sasuke, that douche, he did and I guess he did make a choice in the end. The wrong one. He left Konoha. He left his team. He left me.

He left US.

KICK! CRASH!

That takes care of that wall, now for the rest of this place. If he didn't want to stay then what was the point in preserving the district, right. He didn't want to come back and what kind of 'friend' would he be if he left it standing. So he would get rid of the temptation and we both were aware of how susceptible Sasuke was to temptation. He just couldn't resist, like when we were together the first time.

He told me, "I just can't take it any more, and I just can't resist any more."

Jerk! Punch.

I shouldn't be surprised I guess he did say he couldn't resist. So when he was offered power that we couldn't give him (so he says), of course it's my fault for not knowing, for not seeing, for not tempting him back.

Stupid! Idiot! Kick.

I didn't know whom I meant, him or me. Most likely me, I mean I was the one who trusted him, I was the one who lead him into my bed, I was the one who told him I didn't want to wait any more. I was the one who let him take me all of me and I was the one who fell in love.

Kick. Punch punch. Kick. Punch.

That's okay though at least someone let me trust them enough for me to fall in love. At least I know what falling in love feels like and now because of him I'm learning another new feeling. Well it's not new it just feels like it, I mean the villagers made me feel it all the time but then he came and I didn't care enough about them to feel anything. No it's not new this feeling, a mixture of betrayal and heartbreak, it's just stronger and I don't know what to do with it, I can't make it stop.

Kick….. Punch… Kick. Punch punch.

This is helping though knowing I can stop his temptation for once, I can make sure that if he's ever tempted to _come back_ there is **_nothing_** to _come back_ to. I will beat down this whole place with my bare hands if that's what it takes.

PUNCH. KICK.

I wonder how much longer I can last before I collapse. The others have left but I think there coming back with Anbu to help them subdue me before I hurt myself. Its to late though there is nothing that can override the pain of Sasuke leaving with no hint that I meant any thing to him, ever even as a friend.

Punch…

I'm tired now and here they come with back up but its to late I've taken down two of the houses already they can't fix it, not that they would ever want to, its more like he can't.

Sigh.

I just can't understand _he told me_ he loved me and he looked happy. What went wrong? What did I do that suddenly meant I wasn't enough?

Punch. Kick.

You know what Sasuke it doesn't matter anymore because I win this fight this is one thing I can beat you at and I have to thank. So, thank you for showing me how, for giving me the strength.

Punch. Kick. Punch punch. Kick.

No one will ever do this again, especially not you. Yea, that's right. You can't tempt me anymore.

Punch. Kick.

* * *

I like this one better it looks longer but it's probably not.


End file.
